Paige and Hanna
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Paige McCullers and Hanna Marin are on a bus on the way to Houston, Texas. "Hanna, nervous about going on vacation with me?" says Paige. "Not at all." says Hanna.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to my wife Holly and my friend Bebae of the Bedroom and her sister Nikki XXX.**

* * *

**Paige and Hanna**

**Paige McCullers and Hanna Marin are on a bus on the way to Houston, Texas.**

"Hanna, nervous about going on vacation with me?" says Paige.

"Not at all." says Hanna with a sweet smile.

"Good. Em was supposed to go with me, but got sick." says Paige.

"I know. And I sure can't replace her in your life. I can be a good bussy though." says Hanna.

"Yeah, you can and that's so cool." says Paige.

"Sure, I am no lesbian and such, even so I am a fun girl." says Hanna.

"True. You've a great sense of humor." says Paige.

"Cute that you think I do, Paige." says Hanna.

"If I didn't like you I'd never asked you to go with me." says Paige.

"Who was your secod choice after little me?" says Hanna.

"Aria. I'm still uncomfortable to be alone with Ali or Spence. Those chicks truly know how to scare me shitless. Spencer's got that look in her eyes that tells me that she wanna throw holy water over me and Alison doesn't like me, she only accept me 'cause I date Emily." says Paige.

"Spence and Ali sure can be creepy at times, but they are nice once you have their respect and get to know them properly." says Hanna.

"Then I'll have to get to know them both a little better." says Paige.

"Don't be afraid. If you wanna know some tricks, ask me." says Hanna.

"Okay." says Paige.

"Paige, please tell me about the stuff you and Em do in bed." says Hanna.

"I can't tell you such things. Em would hate if I reveal private details to you." says Paige.

"You can tell me. She'll never find out that you did." says Hanna.

"She would find out, Hanna." says Paige.

"Alright then. I'll have to imagine it on my own." says Hanna.

"Right...whatever..." says Paige as she blush a bit.

"No worry. I'm not gonna play with myself here." says Hanna.

"Good. It was enough when yu did that at my birthday-party last month." says Paige.

"I was drunk." says Hanna.

"That's why you masturbated hard so we all could see it...?" says Paige.

"Yeah. If I'd been sober I wouldn't have done that, for sure. I love sex, but I'm not a perverted chick." says Hanna.

"Okay." says Paige.

"I promise to never give you and your friends a show again, unless you ask me to." says Hanna.

"Alright, thanks." says Paige.

"Remember, if you ever need to talk about shopping or sex, Hanna-Boo's the one." says Hanna.

"Nice...I think..." says Paige.

"Cute." says Hanna.

2 hours later, the bus reach Houston.

"Here we are." says Paige.

"Indeed, girl." says Hanna.

The reason they are in Houston is that Paige won tickets to the Avacum Dinner.

Paige and Emily got so happy and was looking forward to it, but Emily unfortunately got sick and couldn't go so Paige could pick someone else to go with her and she picked Hanna.

The Avacum Dinner is a very special event that normal people usually don't get to go to, but Paige won tickets on the official Beyoncé fan-club web-site.

"Are you excited...?" says Hanna.

"I sure am." says Paige.

"Me too. Maybe I get to meet Britney Spears." says Hanna.

"Sorry, but I doubt she'll be there. After the big whole crazy freakin' Boston incident a couple years ago she's looked down upon by most so I don't think she's invited." says Paige.

"Well...it's true that most people's lost faith in her, but some loyal fans, such as me, still love her very much. I feel like she'll someday become amazing again, just like she once was." says Hanna.

"Okay." says Paige.

When they get to their hotel room, Paige and Hanna switch into clean fresh clothes.

"Do I look awesome?" says Hanna, now wearing a white ladies' tuxedo jacket and matching skirt.

Paige gasp in surprise at seeing Hanna in such an outfit.

"Uh...yeah...sure..." says Paige.

"This isn't a typical Hanna-outfit, I know, but I was inspired by Spencer." says Hanna.

"Okay. Nice." says Paige as she put on a black leather top and pink pants.

"Yeah. The Hanna-Boo's always hot." says Hanna.

"Sweet." says Paige.

"Awwww." says Hanna.

Hanna drink some cold milk.

"I didn't know you like cold milk." says Paige.

"It's very good, but I usually don't drink it when others are around." says Hanna.

"Why?" says Paige.

"Me is Hanna, me gotta seem cool and badass and to drink simple milk's not very sexy." says Hanna in a semi-childish tone.

"Okay." says Paige with a small cute laugh.

"Yeah." says Hanna.

The next day.

Hanna and Paige are getting ready for the Avacum Dinner.

Hanna put on a white sexy leather dress.

Paige decides to show her tomboy-side by wearing a blue tuxedo.

"Oh, not a dress?" says Hanna.

"I wanna go with this instead." says Paige.

"Alright. I guess that works too." says Hanna.

"For me it does, I'm a gay chick, remember?" says Paige.

"Gay women can wear men's clothes?" says Hanna.

"Some who are kinda tomboy-ish like me can." says Paige.

When they arrive at The Woodlands Resort, Hanna smile when she sees someone havinga drink while talking to 3 other people.

The person Hanna sees is none other than Britney Spears.

Britney no longer look as beautiful as she once did, as a result of drugs and alcohol, but she still retain a little bit of her former glory.

Hanna doesn't know who the people Britney is talking to are.

"Look! Britney's here." says an excited Hanna.

"Yeah. I didn't think she would." says Paige.

"I gotta get to speak to her, if only for a moment." says Hanna.

"She seems busy talking to those three." says Paige.

"True, but I cannot skip the chance. Britney is my idol." says Hanna.

Paige get herself a drink while Hanna walk over to where Britney is.

"Excuse me..." says Hanna.

"Uh...hi." says Britney.

"Sorry, but my name's Hanna and I'm a huge fan of you." says Hanna.

"Really? Sean, Nicole, Bella, give me a moment." says Britney.

"Okay." says one of the 3 people Britney was talking to.

They walk away.

"Yes, me is a very loyal fan." says Hanna.

"That's nice. I didn't know I still had any fans left. My days of glory are over." says Britney.

"Maybe so, but I'm still a fan and I think you're awesome." says Hanna.

"So sweet. Cute that someone can like the piece of crap I've become." says Britney.

"You're not crap. Just a woman who made some mistakes." says Hanna.

"I'm glad you think so, Hanna." says Britney.

"And I'm glad you talk to me." says Hanna.

"Being a former star now, I gotta make sure to keep the few fans I've got left." says Britney.

"Okay. Having any new albums on the way?" says Hanna.

"No and unfortunately I'll probably never record any new stuff ever. My days as a star are in the past." says Britney.

"That's sad. I hope you can become sexy and cool again." says Hanna.

"Unlikely. I think I wanna die." says Britney.

"Why?" says Hanna.

"I'm not happy anymore. My man has left me and I've lost my fame." says Britney.

"If you die I'll be very sad." says Hanna.

"Awesome that at least someone still care about me. Since you seem to be the best fan I have left, take this. It means a lot to me, girl." says Britney as she hands Hanna something pink made of stainless steel.

"This is...oh my gosh! Thanks." says a very happy Hanna when she sees what Britney gives her.

"Yes, it is. Keep it. From now, on you're truly my best fan ever." says Britney.

"Yay." says Hanna with a cutie cute smile as she place the gift in her bag.

Hanna shake hands with Britney and then Hanna walk back to Paige.

"I'm kinda lightheaded...I just got a moment with Britney Spears herself..." says Hanna.

"Was it nice to meet her?" says Paige.

"Of course. She was a bit sad, but it was still such a cool thing to talk to her and all." says Hanna.

"It looked like she gave you something." says Paige.

"Yeah...she gave me her one-of-a-kind famous cool..." says Hanna and then whsiper to Paige what it is.

"Okay." says Paige.

Paige give Hanna a drink.

"I'm glad you got to see your idol in person." says Paige.

"Aww. Thanks, Paige." says a happy Hanna.

"Yeah." says Paige with a sweet smile.

"So, who's your idol...?" says Hanna.

"Not really sure. I think maybe...Beyoncé." says Paige.

"That's Em's idol." says Hanna.

"True, but I think she's mine too." says Paige.

"Only saying that 'cause it's Em's idol huh?" says Hanna.

"No. I really think Beyoncé is cool." says Paige.

"Maybe she's here..." says Hanna.

"I know she's not. I read on her web-site that she's in Italy now." says Paige.

"Alright. I bet you and Em wanna meet her so much." says Hanna.

"We do." says Paige.

"Cute." says Hanna.

"Yes." says Paige.

"And now, let's hear it for...Justin Bieber." says a voice over the speakers.

Justin Bieber, wearinga white tuxedo, walk out onto the stage and starts to perform a romantic song.

Since they aren't fans of him, Hanna and Paige barely listen.

"Can I sit with the tow of you?" says a female voice.

Hanna look up and gasp in surprise when she sees that it's Britney Spears.

"Uh...yeah, sure." says Hanna. "OMG, the magnificent Britney Spears wanna sit with us."

"Relax, please. I'm not awesome anymore, ladies." says Britney as she take a seat next to Hanna.

"I still think you're a queen." says Hanna.

"Thanks." says a happy Britney.

Hanna get happy as well, since she made Britney smile.

2 months later.

Hanna step out from her car by the Rosewood Sport Hall.

"Over here, Hanna." says Paige who sit on a bench by one of the entrances.

The reason Hanna is there is because Paige has promised to teach Hanna how to play field-hockey.

"I brought a field-hockey stick for you." says Paige.

"Okay, thanks." says Hanna.

After about an hour or so of field-hockey, Hanna and paige eat a vegan lunch that Paige has made.

"Paige, thanks for teaching me some field-hockey." says Hanna.

"No problem." says Paige.

"Where's Em today?" says Hanna.

"She's doing school work to prepare for college." says Paige.

"Alright." says Hanna.

"I did some pre-college studying last night and you should do some too. Aria told me that you've not." says Paige.

"Maybe I should, but I don't like school. I'm no freakin' Spencer." says Hanna.

"Okay." says Paige.

"This food taste so awesome." says Hanna.

"Cool that you like it." says Paige.

"It's yummy." says Hanna.

"Sweet." says Paige.

Paige sends a txt to Emily.

"Who're you txting to?" says Hanna.

"Emily." says Paige.

"Cute. I love to send sext txts to Caleb." says Hanna.

"I don't send a sexy txt. I'm just asking Em if I should stop by the mall later and I buy something she needs." says Paige.

"Okay." says Hanna.

"Hmm...Emily wants me to buy some toothpaste." says Paige as she get a txt back from her aesome girlfriend.

"It's adorable that you love Em so much that you're even buying her toothpaste and such simple items." says Hanna.

"She's the person I love so I'd do almost anything for Emily." says Paige.

"Emily probably appreciate that very much." says Hanna.

"Yeah. Em is so sweet, beautiful, awesome, cool and wonderful." says Paige.

"Okay." says Hanna.

"I feel so lucky to be the one that get to date Em." says Paige.

"Awww! So cute." says Hanna.

2 weeks later.

Hanna is over to the McCullers house to visit Paige.

"Wow! Swimming prizes. Almost as many as Emily has." says Hanna when she sees the display cabinet where all of Paige's swim-trophies and swim-medals are kept.

"I don't have nearly as many awards as Em." says Paige.

"Sure you do, girl." says Hanna.

"Okay. I do have a few, but Em's got way more, Hanna." says Paige.

"Alright." says Hanna.

"Yeah." says Paige.

"Who is 'Little Fish'...?" says Hanna when she sees that nickname on a trophy.

"Me. I was called that when I started out as a swimmer when I was little." says Paige.

"Awww! So cutie cute!" says Hanna.

"Thanks." says Paige as she blush a bit.

"Yay." says Hanna.

"This trophy means more to me than all the others." says Paige as she gesture to a large golden trophy.

"Why?" says Hanna.

"Because it was the one I got for winning against Em for the first and only time." says Paige.

"I thought you never won against Emily at all. Cool." says Hanna.

"Should probably not be too proud of that victory. I only won 'cause Em was distracted." says Paige.

"Maybe, but it's still quite the thing. Not many swimmers can beat Em." says Hanna.

"True. She's the best swimmer I know." says Paige.

"I agree." says Hanna. "Me myself could never swim like her. I'm lazy and the total fucking opposite of athletic." says Hanna.

"You're not always lazy. I've seen a strong and energetic Hanna Marin in some situations." says Paige.

"Such a version of me exist, but she don't shine too often." says Hanna.

"Okay. More mature Hanna should get to be in front more. I think she's very cool." says Paige.

"Awwww! Thanks!" says a happy Hanna.

"No problem." says Paige.

"Paige, a package arrived for you." says Mrs McCullers as she enter the room and gives a USPS box to Paige.

"Oh, my new gear." says Paige in joy.

She open the box and inside is a new swimsuit and a new team jacket.

"They'll give Em new stuff too?" says Hanna.

"Yes. This is the new Rosewood Sharks clothing for this semester." says Paige.

"Nice." says Hanna.

"Do I look sweet?" says Paige as she put on her new jacket.

"It really fit you." says Hanna.

"Aww. Thanks, Hanna." says a happy Paige.

"Anytime. I'm Hanna-Boo, if there's something I understand, it's clothes." says Hanna.

"True. You're a fashion-chick." says Paige.

"Yeah, I truly am." says Hanna.

"Girls, here...tea and sandwiches." says Mrs McCullers as she place vegan sandwiches and tea on the living room table.

"Thanks, mom." says Paige.

Mrs McCullers leave the room.

"Your mom's pretty cool." says Hanna.

"I guess so." says Paige.

"What does she love?" says Hanna.

"Classic music, cats and swimming." says Paige.

"Swimming? So that's where you get it all from?" says Hanna.

"Probably. In high school and college mom was a swimmer on a team, just like I am now, before she met my dad." says Paige.

"Did she ever win any medals and such?" says Hanna.

"Yeah, she keep her trophies and medals in the bedroom." says Paige.

"Okay." says Hanna.

"Mom's taught me everything she knows about how to be a swimmer." says Paige.

"Cool." says Hanna.

"She tells me that she wants me to complete the dream she used to have about making it to the Olympics and win a gold medal there. Mom unfortunately had to give up swimming after she and dad got married, but she wants me to become the international pro swimmer she never got to be." says Paige.

"Only one thing...or rather one person...stand between you and your mom's dream and that person is Em. She's a super swimmer." says Hanna.

"That's true, she is and she sure is the only thing that does stand between me and the dream my mom has for me." says Paige.

"Sweet idea, you and Em could go to the Olympics together. No other swim babe would be able to beat a such a duo as you and Emily." says Hanna.

"Very nice idea." says Paige.

"Yeah." says Hanna. "And I'd sit in a good seat and cheer you girls on with a cute smile on my face."

"Sweet." says Paige.

"Yay." says a happy Hanna.

Paige is happy as well.

"Oh! Em is txting me." says Paige with a cutie cute smile when she sees that she get a txt from Emily.

"That's cute." says Hanna.

"Yeah." says Paige.

"I'm sure Aria, Spencer and even Ali would cheer you and Em on." says Hanna.

"Aria would, but I'm not as sure about Alison and Spencer. They don't like me." says Paige.

"They used to hate you, but now they like you. They've told me so." says Hanna.

"You sure? Last night, Spencer looked almost angry when she saw me." says Paige.

"Did she? Maybe it wasn't because of you, Paige." says Hanna.

"Or mabe it was." says Paige.

"Let's not worry about that." says Hanna.

"Good idea." says Paige.

2 weeks later.

Paige, Emily and Hanna eat lunch at the Fields house.

Emily's mom has cooked pasta and fish.

"Yum." says Hanna, thinking the food taste wonderful.

"Yeah." says Emily.

"Yeah." says Paige.

"Girls, I'm glad the food taste wonderful." says Mrs Fields.

"It is awesome, mom." says Emily.

"Thanks." says Mrs Fields.

"You're welcome." says Emily.

The next day.

Hanna sit on the side with a bag of potato chips and a bottle of beer when Paige and Emily are making out in the middle of the McCullers living room.

"Quite the show." thinks Hanna with a smile.

"Mmm, Paige!" moans Emily.

"Yeah, babe!" moans Paige.

Emily and Paige are making out with passion, forgetting that Hanna has VIP seat to see it all.

"Em, you're so sexy!" moans Paige.

"So are you, Paige!" moans Emily.

Hanna enjoy watching her 2 lesbian friends being romantic with each other.

It almost turns Hanna on a bit.

"Yay." thinks Hanna.

Paige and Emily are in a sweet nice tight hug with each other, kissing and being turned on.

Hanna smile and watch.

"Thanks for the cutie show. Better than 'Gay Girls All Happy' on channel 12, for sure. I love some good sexy live entertainment." says Hanna.

"Opsss..." says Emily. "I forgot you're still here, Hanna."

"No need to feel shy, Em. I love to watch gay chicks kissing." says Hanna.

"Why? You're straight." says Emily.

"I am very straight, but I also love to watch lesbians having fun." says Hanna.

"Okay. I guess I'm glad Paige and I can be entertaining for you, Han." says Emily.

"Yay." says Hanna with a sexy smile.

"Hanna, you'll have to leave now. Em and I are about to jump ahead to more intense lesbo love." says Paige.

"Too bad. I'd really wanna see that, girl." says Hanna.

"Sorry, but you cannot watch that." says Emily.

"Okay, see you two another time." says Hanna as she leave.

2 weeks later.

Hanna and Paige play Pokémon X & Y games on their Nintendo 3DSs.

They are in Hanna's room.

"Paige, thanks gor keeping me company today when mom's sick and Aria is out of town." says Hanna.

"No problem." says Paige.

"What's Em doing today?" says Hanna.

"She's in an important meeting with coach." says Paige.

"Okay." says Hanna.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
